Transitions Super Lana 9
by DJ Dubois
Summary: A death brings two new faces to Smallville for Clark and Lana to deal with. Also Lex makes an announcement concerning the Talon and its future....Please r & r!


Transitions (Super Lana 9)  
David J. Duncan  
June 2004  


  
Notes: Smallville belongs to DC and the WB. All other characters and scenarios are mine. Please send comments to dante0220yahoo.com.  
  
Chapter 1 [Metropolis State Prison—One week following "Posing Questions"]  
  
Lionel Luthor sat in his cell, reviewing the latest edition of _The Daily Planet_. Life had not been kind to the former billionaire of late. Not too long before, he had controlled others, shaping the world to his will. Unfortunately, his dependency to possess power had landed him in this predicament—in particular, his desire to know about and control Clark Kent. Ever since he had seen the boy crush the cue ball in front of him in Smallville, Lionel knew he was something special. After that, he had pursued every opportunity to possess Clark and his power.  
  
In the last twist of fortune, he allied himself with the Black Hand, thinking to pressure the boy into surrendering his secrets. Having kidnapped Martha Kent and Lana Lang, the two sides felt they had the advantage not to mention the fact that the latter was his son's business partner. Things seemed to be going well for them.  
  
Then all Hell broke loose.  
  
Clark recruited a group of his friends to raid the Black Hand's Metropolis headquarters. This "squad" decimated the Hand's ranks, leaving them ripe for arrest and imprisonment.  
  
But the final indignity came when Byron Moore, his supposed victim, hung him by his waistband over the door…only to be seen by Lex and Chloe Sullivan later.  
  
_Lex, you've betrayed me again. This time, I won't let you get away with it. I swear I'll teach you and your friends a lesson._  
  
Then he heard a tapping at the bars. Looking, he saw a regular looking officer standing there. Over the past two weeks, the man had watched him for some reason. "You want something?"  
  
"That depends, Mr. Luthor," the officer, a thirty-something well built man with dark hair, declared. "You want your freedom, don't you?"  
  
The former businessman stood up, glaring impatiently at the visitor. "And I suppose you could help me?"  
  
The guard took his key ring off of his belt and held them up to the light, allowing the latter to glint off of the steel. "Easily. I've been sent by mutual friends—to assist in your journey."  
  
"They care? I thought they wanted me to rot in here," Lionel protested, running his hand over his shaven head for emphasis.  
  
"The Hand takes care of its own, Mr. Luthor. It was felt that you needed to be humbled." The guard opened the door and waved him into the hall. "Come. It won't be long before the real guard makes his rounds."  
  
Lionel cautiously made his way onto the walkway and looked around. Given the usual order of things around the prison, he thought that at least one other guard should be around.  
  
Guessing what the other's concern, the "guard" ordered, "Follow me, Mr. Luthor. Swallow your pride and do so now!"  
  
_I'll get even with you all as well. Nobody humiliates Lionel Luthor and gets away with it. No one.  
_   
The two men slipped out of the open cellblock and through a series of labyrinthian passages. For what seemed like hours, they wound their way through the halls, avoiding the patrols in the more conventional routes. Finally, they emerged into a large dimly lit chamber.  
  
"Where are we?" Lionel asked, looking around.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Luthor, you're free," his guide expressed, clapping him on the back.  
  
Lionel nodded but wrinkled his nose. "What's that smell? It almost seems like…a barn smell?" He saw an enormous vat below them and realized that was the source.  
  
The guide slipped on a gas mask before explaining, "this is a fertilizer plant, one of the Hand's legitimate operations. We're trying to come up with a super fertilizer, mixing in meteor fragments with normal manure and running electric current through it to metabolize it."  
  
"Sounds profitable," Lionel concurred. "Perhaps we can discuss this once we're away from here?" But before he could turn around, he felt something sharp stabbing into the back of his neck. "What?"   
  
The "guard" shrugged. "There are those among the Hand who think you're a liability, Mr. Luthor. I'm one of them." He pushed the escapee against the rail. "You should be feeling very lightheaded now as the drug takes effect. The good ladies do have quite the kick, eh?"  
  
"Good…ladies?"   
  
The other man chuckled, "Bella and Mary Jane. You should know them." He waited a minute to allow the barbiturate mixture to take full effect. Then he pushed his victim over the safeguard. "Time to take the plunge, Mr. Luthor. This should be quite the experience for you."   
  
"S…stop," the prisoner instructed.  
  
"You aren't in a position to give orders…or live either," the "guard" noted, pushing him into the abyss.  
  
Lionel fell through the dark and into the manure below.  
  
The "guard" smiled. _Poetic justice indeed._ For good measure, he walked over to the console behind him and flipped a lever.  
  
For a full minute, the mix bubbled. The fragments glowed even brighter.  
  
And Lionel's hand broke the surface, grasping at the air.  
  
Then the stinky pitch sucked that down too.  
  
"And so it's finished," the other declared, heading toward the door.  
  
Despite the other's observations, Lionel continued to struggle against his predicament. Because of the drugs flowing through him, his insides burned and he saw colors in the darkness. The crap pulled at him, filling his lungs. Then, as the jolt hit him, he felt something odd. Rather than shutting down, his mind was expanding. In a kind of surreal vision, he saw people living their fantasies and nightmares. Others holding onto their privacy.  
  
He was seeing into their minds and souls both in reality and the dreamscapes.  
  
_How? Got to get out of here!_ He clawed at the degrading muck, trying to get himself to the surface. Strangely, his lungs no longer burned for air. He broke the surface and pulled himself out of the vat. _Now to get even with that 'guard'. _As he thought that, everything blurred around him.  
  
"How did you get out here?" his assassin wondered.  
  
The former victim put on a good front, smirking wickedly. "I'm made of good stock. Besides, my dreams are bigger than that vat or you!" Even if he didn't quite understand this experience, he would glean that knowledge after this was over.   
  
"I'll kill you!" The operative pulled out a pistol and emptied several cartridges into the man in front of him. As his former victim stepped into the light, he could see that Lionel's skin was turning black.  
  
Lionel grinned, dusting off the spots where the bullets had passed through him. "It seems that I'm already dead!" Then he felt his mind reaching out for the other's. Allowing it to happen, he tapped into the other's emotions and fear.  
  
The "guard" staggered, somehow feeling the full force of his nightmares converging on him. He spasmed. His nose bled furiously. Sores and puss-filled blisters popped up all over him. He shook violently in a perverse _danse macabre_ before falling to the ground.  
  
The former entrepreneur nodded in satisfaction. "You think I'm a liability now, do you? I wonder what my son will think of that?"  
  
"Not to mention the others, I trust?" a voice inquired.  
  
Lionel turned to see Hansei Arighatto step into the light. "What do you want?"  
  
The samurai shook his head. "Nothing at the moment except for disposing of this vermin and getting you to shelter."  
  
"Why should I trust you? You and the Black Hand want me dead!" Lionel hissed.  
  
"High Leader never sanctioned the assassination attempt," Arighatto pointed out. "But this turn of events will profit both sides. As you yourself once said, my friend, it's amazing what people will try to get away with when they think you can't see. This one—could be you, if you get my meaning."  
  
Lionel grinned. _Oh this could have possibilities…fantastic possibilities indeed._   
  
Chapter 2 [Next morning—Sullivan Residence]  
  
After a decent night's rest and a shower, Lana descended the stairs ready to take on another day. The sun was shining brightly and a gentle breeze rustled the curtains slightly. And best of all, it was her day off from school and the Talon. _Maybe I can talk Clark into a picnic. He definitely needs to relax.  
  
As do you, Lana Lang_, Jor-El noted.  
  
_I'm trying. It's not easy to adjust to all of these things, you know_, she replied.  
  
_You are exceeding my expectations. Take comfort in that. And this 'picnic' sounds like a good thing as long as you get some training in._  
  
She smirked. _I'm glad you think so. Now if I can convince Clark._  
  
At that moment, her cell phone rang. _Now what?_ "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Lana, this is Lex. How are you this morning?" Lex asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Actually, I'm on my way over to Clark's house," she informed him, while locking the front door.  
  
"Actually, can you come over here? We need to talk about the Talon," he told her.  
  
"The Talon? Lex, what's going on?" she asked.   
  
"I'll tell you when you get here. Clark and Miranda are on their way over here right now. See you in a few minutes," he concluded, shutting off the connection.  
  
She frowned. "Now what?" Her mind swam with all sorts of myriad reasons that he wanted this meeting—and none of them were good.  
  
_Don't paralyze yourself with these worries. Go and meet with this Lex Luthor. Get to the bottom of it.  
  
I can't help it_, she countered, feeling anxious.  
  
_You are getting as bad as Kal-El_, Jor-El groused.  
  
_We both worry. Is that a bad thing?_ She wondered, while heading out to her blazer.  
  
_Not as long as you do not obsess on things. I want to talk to you both at some point about this 'worrying' habit. _With that, he went silent.  
  
_Easy for him to say. _She drove off toward Lex's place, wanting to get this business out of the way as soon as possible.  
  
Chapter 3 [Luthor Castle—Board room about 15 minutes later] [A/N: Miranda's about to get a surprise.]  
  
Lex sat in his office, looking at his papers and making sure everything was in order. _Coffee's in the corner. Documents are set for everyone to look at. The room's been swept for bugs._ He smirked at the last thought. _I hope they don't mind an 'open' board meeting._ He shook his head, mentally cursing his father for the thousandth time. _Dad, this shouldn't be necessary._  
  
"Lex?" Steve asked, walking into the room.  
  
"Hey, Steve, come in and take a seat. Is everything set out of state?" the billionaire asked.  
  
"He's waiting for your call," the agent noted while fixing himself a cup of coffee. "Hi, Jasmine."  
  
"Good morning, Agent Petersen," she greeted. "Are you involved in this too?"  
  
"He's just representing the last investor so to speak. He'll be on speaker phone," Lex explained. "Get yourself some coffee and take a seat. The others will be here soon."  
  
"Others? It should be just Lana, right?" the Princess asked, arching her brow in surprise.  
  
"Actually, I asked Clark and Miranda to come as well. This is going to be tough enough on Lana as it is," Lex noted.  
  
"Maybe if you had told her as I suggested, it wouldn't be," Jasmine pointed out. Seeing the others walk in, she greeted, "Clark, Lana, Miranda, welcome!"  
  
"Jasmine? Agent Petersen?" Lana inquired. "What are you doing here?" Her nerves really flared by that point.  
  
"It's okay, Lana," Clark reassured her. "I'm sure Lex has a reason for having everyone here."  
  
"Actually, Clark, I do," the billionaire declared. "Have some coffee. We'll be starting in just a minute. Steve, get the door, please." Picking up the receiver, he dialed the phone and waited.  
  
"Hello?" the Other asked.  
  
"All set?" Lex queried.  
  
"Absolutely. Are the others there yet?"   
  
"We're here. I'm going to put you on speaker." The businessman pushed a button on the phone. "Can you hear us?"  
  
"Loud and clear, Lex. Thanks," the Other agreed. "How's everyone doing there?"  
  
Lana exchanged looks with her boyfriend and best friend. "Lex, what's going on?"  
  
"You haven't told her, Lex?" the caller inquired impatiently.   
  
Miranda stared at the phone in disbelief. "Mr. Luthor, is that who I think it is?"  
  
"What?" Clark and Lana asked, trying to figure this out.  
  
"Trust me, guys," Miranda continued, wanting to believe the caller was who she thought it was. Then she asked, "Uncle, is that you?"  
  
"Miri?"  
  
"That's right! It is you!" she realized.  
  
Lex smirked, exchanging knowing looks with the FBI agent.   
  
"It's me, Short Stuff. You're okay, right?" her uncle asked.  
  
"I'm fine. What's going on?" Miranda wondered.  
  
"Lex has the details. Let's hear him out, all right?" he indicated. "Get on with it, Lex."  
  
Steve grimaced, hearing the impatience in his friend's voice. _I agree._ "You heard him."  
  
"All right," Lex relented. "Everyone, thank you for agreeing to meet on such short notice." He cleared his throat. "We're here to come up with a strategy to keep the Talon open."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lana asked incredulously.   
  
"Lana, I didn't want to tell you until I knew of a way to deal with the situation," Lex mentioned.  
  
"So you organize this behind my back? Without telling me first?" she countered. "Lex, we're supposed to be partners!"  
  
"Told you so," Jasmine muttered, folding her arms across her chest and giving Lex a knowing look. "Lana, I'm sorry. I had no intentions of sneaking behind your back."  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me?" the former cheerleader wondered angrily.  
  
"Because Lex said that he'd tell you himself," Jasmine explained, fuming at Lex.   
  
"I suppose you want to force me out," Lana guessed, bowing her head.  
  
Clark hugged her shoulders, trying to support her as best he could. As he did so, he glared at the billionaire.   
  
"Absolutely not," Lex assured her. "Lana, you're the best partner anyone could want. I just didn't want to upset you with these details."  
  
"Lex, I deserved to know!" Lana countered vehemently.  
  
Lex felt the eyes around the room and even over the phone lines, burning into his psyche. "All right. I'm sorry. Just bear with me, all right?"  
  
"With us, Lex," Miranda's uncle corrected him.  
  
"With us," Lex agreed. "If you look at these packets, you'll see the situation."  
  
"What about you, Uncle?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Lex emailed me the file. I'm looking at it right now," her uncle agreed. "Lana, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure," she agreed, feeling grateful that someone took her input seriously.  
  
"The sales figures and cost to profit ratios on pages 11 and 13: are those consistent with the café's figures before this downturn?" he asked.  
  
Lana read the designated charts over carefully before agreeing. "They are. I don't understand this. The Talon's been in the black from its third month on."  
  
"Tell her, Lex," Jasmine reiterated.  
  
"Tell me what?" Lana asked.  
  
Lex frowned. "After I took over LuthorCorp, I had a few surprises—financial pitfalls that my father had rigged."  
  
A low growl came from the phone's speaker. "It figures the _slime_ would do that."  
  
"This is Lex's father, we're speaking of, Sir," Jasmine rebuked. "Be nice."  
  
Steve interjected knowingly. "Coming from him, Princess, that is nice. Lionel's done a lot to him too." Hopefully you all will never find out how much.  
  
"Anyhow," Lex continued, "The Talon had such a money drain on it. Dad knew that it would hurt all of us if the place went under. I've spent the last two weeks trying to come up with this strategy. Lana, I've asked Jasmine and Miranda's uncle to help with the investing."  
  
"We know how important the Talon is to you, Lana," Jasmine declared. "That's why I asked Papa to let me do this for you." She took her friend's hands and affirmed, "You're a good person and a wonderful friend, Lana. I can't let you down now."  
  
"The Talon was important for your parents, Lana, too. And to me as well," the caller added.   
  
"How would that be, Uncle?" his niece asked.  
  
"Let's say one of the big moments in my life happened in that theater, Miri. Besides, I made several special friends that day," the Other replied.  
  
_Big moment? That's putting it mildly._ Lex shivered, as he recalled the scene well. _Not in front of them._ He glanced at Steve who ran his finger across his throat, telling him to change the subject.   
  
"You'll continue to run things on a daily basis, Lana. We just want to get you over this hurdle," Jasmine declared.  
  
"You wouldn't try to vote me out or anything?" Lana wondered.  
  
"Nope," the caller stated. "From what I've seen, we wouldn't have a reason to do that. I did have one stipulation though."  
  
_I knew it was too good to be true. _Lana sighed.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Lana," Clark assured her.  
  
She smiled at him, feeling grateful for his support. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "And that is?"  
  
"I want an onsite representative to keep an eye on things. Somebody who knows the daily operations and would work well under you. Someone who values the Talon's place in the community."  
  
"And who would that be?" Jasmine wondered.  
  
"I was thinking of Miranda actually. How about it, Miri? This way, we can keep the changes to a minimum," the caller offered.  
  
Miri turned to her best friend and asked, "Is that all right with you?"  
  
Lana nodded and hugged her best friend. "Absolutely! I couldn't think of a better person."  
  
"Then it's settled?" Lex asked. Seeing nods from the teenagers, he asked the caller, "How about you?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. The money should be transferred in this morning. Make me proud, Miri," the caller agreed.  
  
"I will," Miranda agreed, eyeing her friends. "We won't let you down."  
  
"I know you won't, Short Stuff," her uncle agreed.  
  
At that moment, Lex heard the other line ring. "Excuse me." He picked it up. "Lex Luthor."  
  
"Mr. Luthor, this is Dr. Ralph Headwine from the Metropolis Coroner's Office. I have bad news for you," Dr. Headwine reported.  
  
"Metropolis Coroner?" the billionaire wondered. "Was there an incident at LuthorCorp? There's been nothing on the news."  
  
"No sir. Your father died early this morning while trying to escape from the prison. The autopsy showed that he had been burned," the coroner explained.   
  
Lex's jaw dropped. _He can't really be dead!_ "Did you check the dental records?"  
  
"All we have is a suicide note. I can let you read it at the office. Sorry, I'm not allowed to do so over the phone," Dr. Headwine stated.   
  
Lex nodded, feeling his eyes beginning to water. Despite the bad blood between him and Lionel, they were still father and son. "I'm wrapping…up a meeting right now. Then I'm coming right in. Thanks, Doctor. I'll see you in a few hours." He hung up.  
  
Clark walked over to his friend and put his hand on the other's right shoulder. "Lex?"  
  
"He's gone, Clark," Lex replied absently.   
  
"Gone?" Steve asked.  
  
"Sorry to hear that," the caller expressed. "Lex, my sympathies."  
  
"Thank you," Lex accepted, while grasping onto Clark fiercely.   
  
"It's going to be okay," the Kryptonian declared, looking at his friends, as he hugged Lex supportively.  
  
"I'll go now. Let me know what happens," the caller concluded, hanging up.  
  
"Lex, are you all right? Do you want somebody to drive in with you?" Lana offered.  
  
Lex shook his head. "Thanks but I need to do this by myself." He took a deep breath and composed himself. "I'll let you know what happens. Thank you all for coming. Meeting's adjourned." With that, he left the room.  
  
The others left shortly after, agreeing to wait at Clark's house until his return.   
  
Chapter 4 [Kent Farm—that night]  
  
The quartet made the most of the day. They went on a picnic down by Crater Lake, trying to allow the peaceful surroundings relax them. Still, their hearts went out to Lex for his loss.  
  
"I wish I had better thoughts right now," Clark mused, staring out of the Loft door at the stars above.  
  
"We've all had our run-ins with Mr. Luthor, Clark," Lana noted. "Right now, Lex needs us."  
  
"I know," he told them. "Sorry, that was really bad of me to say."  
  
"It's okay," his girlfriend assured him. "Just as long as we keep it to ourselves when Lex gets here."  
  
"Right," Jasmine concurred from where she sat with Cocoa and Miranda. "We just need to respect his feelings no matter what we think of Lionel."  
  
At that moment, Jonathan called, "Kids, Lex just arrived."  
  
Clark stood and collected his thoughts, knowing that decorum was the best way to go. "Ready?" he asked, holding his hand out.  
  
"Let's go, Clark," Lana agreed, clasping it in hers.  
  
As they walked into the house, the air felt charged, almost as if somebody or something else were there. Preoccupied by their concern for their friend, the group gave it little thought.   
  
Instead, they saw Lex being supported by Martha as he grieved.   
  
"The others are here," Martha told him.  
  
"Sorry you had to see that," Lex apologized.  
  
"No need to apologize," Clark declared. "We understand."  
  
"Thanks," the billionaire expressed. "It's been some day." He collected his thoughts before telling them, "It was him all right." Taking a folded piece of yellow lined legal paper from his pocket, he read, "Lex, Now that you've beaten me, I won't let you enjoy it. At least, I can take what's dear to you away. I hope you can explain that to your friends. Take care, Son, and know I'll be waiting for you below. Your Father."  
  
Jonathan scratched his head. Granted, he had problems with his own father but there was never the disdain that the note held. "Lex, he was bitter. You can't take that personally."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Kent, but I was a disappointment to him," Lex disagreed. "Hell, I can't even think properly about his death."  
  
"How did he die, Lex?" Martha wondered.  
  
"He fell into a vat," Lex revealed, trying not to smirk.  
  
"A vat of what, Lex? What was in it?" Lana probed.  
  
"A vat…of…" He shook his head. "…cow manure." He coughed, trying not to laugh.   
  
Jonathan covered his mouth lest he'd break out laughing himself.  
  
"Are you serious?" Clark inquired.  
  
"Apparently so. According to the warden, Dad fell while trying to escape. Poetic justice if you ask me," Lex explained. Looking at Miranda, he added, "Your uncle would be quoting Dante right now and it would be apt."  
  
"How's that?" Miranda wondered.  
  
"In Dante's Hell, the punishment is directly related to the type and degree of crime," Jasmine explained. "Does he hate your father that much?"  
  
"Dad's single-handedly made his life a horror show," Lex noted, shaking his head. "He's staying away from the service." Glancing at Jonathan and Martha, he added, "He's still got enemies from that first visit."  
  
"Let them try anything!" Miranda challenged.  
  
Lex smiled at her spunk. "Actually, Miranda, I'm more worried about them. Your uncle can handle himself."  
  
"And if her stepfather shows up?" Clark asked. He saw his mother shaking her head and giving him the 'change the subject now' look. "What?"  
  
His father frowned. "Listen to your mother, Clark, it's an old story. One that's best not told now."  
  
The kids reluctantly took the hint. For some reason, Kara's comment about 'demon spawn' ran through their heads. Accordingly, they decided not to say anymore about it.  
  
"When's the service, Lex?" Lana wondered.  
  
"Wednesday," the billionaire replied. "I've already made arrangements for the casket and service. I still need to have flowers and food for the reception."  
  
"I'll see if Nell can get the flowers," Lana volunteered.  
  
"Can we do anything for the reception?" Martha asked.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Kent, but it's taken care of. I appreciate it though," Lex declined. "Jasmine, I know this is short notice for your father but…."  
  
"He'll want me there as his representative," the Princess indicated. "I'll talk with him but I know that's what he'll say."  
  
"And we can be there," Clark added.  
  
"Clark, I appreciate it but this is going to be the most incredibly boring, stomach-retching ordeal you can imagine. My father's so-called friends and associates will be praising him while picking his bones clean—or trying to." Lex shrugged. "That's why I'm hoping that Sultan Mahmud could come. At least there'll be someone of integrity in my father's associated list."  
  
"I appreciate you saying that," Jasmine expressed. "I'll talk with him tonight."  
  
"Thank you, Jasmine. Look, why don't you stay here for a while? I need to get things together and I'm not going to be good company in any case," Lex replied.  
  
"Nonsense! You know I'm not one who's easily turned away from friends," Jasmine retorted. "Everyone, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"Thanks, everyone," Lex expressed, as he left with Jasmine and Cocoa.  
  
After they had driven off, Clark stated, "I can't believe Lionel's finally gone."  
  
"Lex is free at last," Jonathan assessed. "Free to be his own man."  
  
"Amen," Martha concurred, looking toward the dark road and wondering how Lex would do without the anchor around his neck.  
  
Conclusion   
[Kent Farm—Night after the funeral]  
  
As Lex had predicted, the service dragged on. A line of dignitaries, CEOs and crowned heads paraded by Lionel's coffin, paying their respects and making sure they were seen doing so. Fortunately, Jasmine's father did make the trip from Javalastan—much to the delight of his daughter and her friends, as he made the day bearable for them.  
  
With the event over, Clark and Lana sat up in the Loft, looking at the stars. As orphans, both could appreciate their friend's sorrow. While he had asked them to give him some space, they knew he would need their support.  
  
"All of this power," she complained. "And we can't make him feel better." She picked up a rock and flung it across the cornfield.   
  
"Nice arm," he complimented before turning serious. Then he rubbed her arm. "I know what you're thinking."  
  
She sighed. "I imagine you would, Clark. Let me guess...Ryan?"  
  
He nodded. "It was hard watching him die." As he said the words, the old memories came back along with the pain.   
  
She held him close, kissing his cheek. "It's okay."  
  
He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Now it is. He's not hurting anymore. You know what his dying wish was?"  
  
"Tell me," she requested.  
  
"That I could balance my gifts with my happiness. He wanted us to admit our love for each other and be happy together," he recounted.   
  
"He was amazing," she agreed. Then she jumped up, looking around. "Did you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what?" he inquired, feeling anxious.  
  
"It's like someone's watching us. Come on; let's go in the house," she requested, streaking down the stairs.  
  
He looked around the dark loft. Now that he was paying attention, he felt that something wasn't right there either.   
  
_There's nothing, Kal-El_, Jor-El admonished.  
  
_It sure feels like there is._ Clark scanned the area with his x-ray vision and came up with nothing. _I need to check on Lana. _With that, he zipped down the stairs and toward the house.  
  
Jor-El surveyed the area himself. Finding nothing, he vanished.  
  
However, Jor-El had been mistakened. At that moment, Lionel appeared in the Loft. He had watched the entire day's events with an air of irony. After the festivities, he took advantage of his abilities to follow Clark and Lana, spy on them and pry into their thoughts, gleaning their strengths and weaknesses. _I never imagined it was such a big secret!_ He laughed wickedly before collecting himself. _There's something else here._  
  
"Keep 'way from them kids," a disembodied voice commanded.  
  
The stalker saw a shadowy figure observing him in turn. "There are those who deserve to know!"  
  
"An' Ah'll kill ya fer real this time," the shadow man advised before vanishing.  
  
Lionel scowled. Despite the other's threat, he knew the secret and determined to share it with allies. Having made that decision, he disappeared from the Loft.  
  
Before long, however, he would return to cause them grief. And he would bring others of like mind.  
  
[Luthor Monument—Metropolis]  
  
Lex had spent most of the day meditating by his parents' monument. For most of his life, he had both loved and despised his father. At times, the two had fleeting moments of genuine affection but those were rare. Especially after his mother had passed away, the chasm shut off any honest communication between them.  
  
"Sorry, Dad, I failed you. I'm not strong as you wanted me to be," he pointed out. Then he felt something cold in back of him. He turned to see a man in a trench coat and hat step out behind the large obelisk.   
  
"You mean, you didn't fall to his level," the Other declared. "Lex, you're stronger than you know."  
  
"You said I'd be. Remember?" Lex stood up and rubbed his companion's shoulder. "Sorry I had to ask you to stay away."  
  
He sniggered darkly. "I was here, Lex. You just didn't see me."  
  
"I figured as much. By the way, I got the money and the Talon's set. Miranda and Lana said thank you," the billionaire reported.  
  
"April and I were looking for an investment anyhow," the Other assessed. "With what that place means to the five of us, we weren't going to let it happen. By the way, you know your father is going to have some other trick rigged for that place."  
  
"I figured as much. My lawyers are going over the books with a fine tooth comb," Lex agreed.  
  
"Good. You'd best be getting along, Lex," the stranger advised. "I want a moment if that's okay."  
  
"Okay," Lex agreed. "But why don't you come back with me? Miranda wants to see you so badly."  
  
He shook his head. "Not yet. I'll be there really soon to check on things."  
  
"And what about _him_?" Lex wondered. "The Kents still remember."  
  
"I imagine they would. Too bad, I can't." The man put a pipe in his mouth and lit it, allowing the smell of cherry tobacco to loft through the air. "If those kids find trouble, Lex, you and Steve know where to find _him_."  
  
"And if that's Arighatto?"  
  
Hearing that name, the stranger pulled the pipe out of his mouth and spasmed violently.  
  
_Geez—not now._ The billionaire frowned, knowing that he had just triggered one of the other's attacks. "You okay?"  
  
In the darkness, the Other's eye glinted crimson red at him. "Yeah. He shows. He's dead."  
  
"What happened to your family and wife wasn't your fault, you know," Lex reminded the other. "Steve and Karen would say the same thing."  
  
"Don't care. Boy's dead! Git!" the Other threatened.  
  
"Remember, you can talk to me or the Kents whenever you want," Lex concluded. "And your niece loves you."  
  
"Yeah. Tell her…love her too."  
  
Lex shook his head. _He's so torn by love and anger. Dad, you should be proud of your handiwork._ With that, he hustled to his Ferrari and took off into the night. For some reason, he felt that his friends needed him back in Smallville urgently.  
  
After his friend left, the man growled at the monument, feeling the tears crease his face. True to Lex's words, he was torn between love and rage. Still, he knew his purpose—to protect his friends and alter ego. "Ya pulled a good one, Lionel. But ya'll ain't dead, are ya? Ah know an' so do ya." Picking up the pipe, he put it back in his mouth and lit it again.   
  
As the puffs of cherry smoke rose into the air once more, he reached for the chain around his neck. A diamond wedding ring and a small vial hung there. "Ah ain't forgettin' what ya did to us," he seethed.   
  
"Nobody wants you to," a female voice advised while appearing beside him. "But remember what you have to do."  
  
"Ah know!" he growled. "What d'ya think happened earlier? Scum knows about them kiddies!"  
  
Laura Lang's eyes went wide. "He does? Then he'll let the one called Arighatto know!"  
  
"Bring him on!" His mouth twisted into a perversely snide grin. "Ah owe him big time. Tell them ghosties that Ah'm comin' home."  
  
"We'll be waiting for you. You should listen to Alexander. What happened before isn't your fault," she declared caringly.  
  
His eyes watered and he wailed his rage to the sky. "Nah, it's his fault!" he spat, pointing at the grave. "It ain't happenin' again! Not to the kiddies or Lex!" He glared at the spirit. "Ah'll deal with 'em. Take that back to yer buddies!"  
  
She nodded before vanishing from the scene.  
  
He snarled incoherently for several minutes, feeling his anger coursing through him, burning every fiber of his being. "Ya ain't doin' this 'gain, Lionel! Not to them kiddies or anyone else! Ah'm watchin' 'em and ya!" he vowed. "Ya ain't hurtin' Miri-Ma, La…na or Clark 'gain!"  
  
With that, he vanished into the descending mists, heading for home.  
  
_Soon though, the struggle would start again.  
  
Once again, the Talon would be the battleground.  
  
And when they came for his friends and the young ones  
  
The Protector would be waiting for them.  
  
Woe to those who stood between him and his twin charges of vengeance and protection.  
  
Woe indeed.  
_   
  
THE END (for now)  
  



End file.
